


so will i

by asmileyoucouldbottle



Category: Alice by Heart - Sheik/Sater/Sater & Nelson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst to Fluff, F/M, So Will I - Ben Platt, Songfic, alfred lives, also Alfred isnt dead but her nightmare is about him dying so I rated as teen? idek logic, for some reason the tags weren't popping up so I hope this shows up in the tags, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmileyoucouldbottle/pseuds/asmileyoucouldbottle
Summary: Song Fic for So Will I by Ben PlattAlice is having nightmares about Alfred's brush with death, and he is there to comfort her and promise that he'll never leave her.
Relationships: Alfred Hallam/Alice Spencer, Alice Spencer/Alfred Hallam
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	so will i

Alfred was in her arms, his breaths rattling as he held her. Those breaths rushed like wind in her ears, almost drowning out the frantic beating of her heart. Each breath was a blessing, a sigh of relief that would soon but cut short forever. Alice’s own breath hitched as she looked into the eyes of her love, who was slipping away from her sooner than she’d ever planned.

A tear slipped down her cheek, the air in her lungs struggling against a sob. Alfred reached his arm up to brush the tear away, and Alice held his hand to her cheek. 

“Don’t leave me.” She whispered. Her sweet rabbit looked up at her, those long eyes full of grief, tears, and love. 

“I’m sorry, my love.” He sweetly brushed her cheek with his thumb, and Alice leaned her forehead down to his. Alfred’s eyes fluttered shut, and as his final breath left his body, his limbs went loose and lifeless.

There was a pause between moments, a missed heartbeat of complete silence, where his labored breaths and her own heart ceased. In the blink of her damp eyes, the silence was rent by a wail. 

~ * ~

“ _ Shhh _ ,” Alfred guided her into the world of the waking with soothing whispers and gentle rocking. The lines between dreamland and reality struggled to seperate, and Alice gasped his name. Alfred’s cold hands were clenched in her own, sending a chill down her body. 

Her chest stung, and Alice could feel her heart literally breaking. She sobbed, the horror becoming impossible to bear.

“ _ Shhhhh,  _ Alice, I’m here.” 

Alice shrieked, certain they were merely echoes of her dear Alfred, taunting her. She thrashed, but the arms around her remained steady.

The dream began to stray and wisp, and Alice’s awareness began to come into focus. 

“It’s okay love, we’re safe.”

Alice felt the calming sensation of being rocked, and the arms tightened into a protective cocoon. Her sobs began to quiet as she fell into the rhythm, and she latched onto Alfred’s heartbeat as her anchor. There was a simple pleasure in hearing that heart, alive and well, beating beside hers. 

Alfred pressed his lips to the back of her head, and Alice relaxed into his hold. Her breathing slowed, and she tucked her head under Alfred’s chin. It took her a moment to adjust to the reality of the world. Once she was certain that Alfred holding her was no mirage, she agreed to lay peacefully. They laid in peace, hearts beating in tandem, safe in each other's arms. 

“Alfred,” Alice began, voice breaking and hesitant. “What would I do without you?” 

The question wasn’t asked in jest, as it often is. It wasn’t said with a smile, but rather the broken voice of one that has come far too close to living without their love. Not only their love, but their best friend as well.

Alfred lifted a hand and pointed out the window in front of them, where the twinkling of the stars shone down.

“You see that sky?” He asked. Alice made a sound of assent, not quite sure where this was going.

“That the sky will still be up there, and the sun will always shine. The stars will keep on falling, for the ones who wish at night. The mountains won't start moving, and the rivers won't run dry. The world will always be there,” He paused, and Alice felt the moment hang as her heart filled. “And so will I.”

“And so will I.” Alice repeated, another tear escaping her eye. But this time, it wasn’t one of heartache or pain. Rather, relief that had been a long time coming, and love.

“So will I.” They said together, curling into one another as they braved sleep again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my tumblr, https://www.tumblr.com/blog/asmileyoucouldbottle


End file.
